Thor's Blessing
by Son of oblivion
Summary: This is the 3rd story in the Perseus Jackson Legacy. It is time to renew the treaty but the gods could not agree on who will fight Thor, the Norse god of thunder, And Loki, the Norse god of mischief,. Poseidon suggest his son, the gods agree. It's up to Percy to win the fight, because if he loses the Norse god will declare war. Can Percy win?


Peruses Jackson Legacy: Thor's blessing

4 Months after the Giant War

No one's pov

I learn of the Norse's

The gods were deceasing about who should fight the Norse god that was come to renew the treaty. It was to show that the gods could still hold against the a Norse god in battle. A flash of lighting brought the gods attention to the middle of the throne, Thor, the Norse god of lighting and warfare*, was stand there in full armor.

"Father Odin has decided to choose who will fight me. He has chosen to fight for he is somewhat of a legend on Asgard. Father Odin has chosen Peruses Jackson to fight me in battle. Father Odin wish to train Percy, but he must prove himself in battle."

Poseidon was on his feet in second "I will not have my son vs. one of Odin's son."

"Father Odin made it clear that it was this or war."

"Brother we can not speak for Percy in this matter, it's his choice if he wants' to fight. Do you want me to bring Percy here or will you do it."

"'sigh' I'll get my son."

Percy's pov

I was firing my new .45's at water dummies, when my father flashed into my view. "What can I do for you father?"

"I need you to come with me because I can't speak of this matter here."

"Where will you take me?"

"The Throne room, do you have any weapon's you need to get, don't ask me why. Not here."

"Yeah, let me just go to my cabin."

"I'll take you there, we don't have enough time to walk." My father told me as we both turned into mist. We solidified in the cabin. "plz make it quick."

"Sure thing." I said as I reach for my clips of ammo. "let's go."

My father put a hand on my shoulder, in a second I was in the Throne room. I did a quick 360 spin to take in my surroundings. That's when I heard a voice say: "You are a wise warrior, you take in your surroundings before you do in thing else."

I quickly took in the figure in front of me. He had blond hair, his muscles look like his choice of weapon was a hammer or mace, he was at lest 6'5 cause I was 6'0, and last but not lest that's when I notice his hammer, I had seen in one of the book's about Norse myth's. My I eye's wide in realization of who he was, I quickly Kneed in front of him.

"Lord Thor, how my I help you?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"I've read all about you and your family."

"Now on to business oh you can rise, you have been called here to prove yourself and renew the treaty with your family and mine. To prove yourself you must fight me, what do you say?"

"Only if I get to make the rules of the battle."

"OK, what are the rules you want?"

"It will be a two vs. one, you and your brother Loki vs. me. All power's can be used but no true forms. You can choose the area were the battle will take place, and the last three requests is that no one interferes with the battle, the rules I set up are non debatable, and give me five mins to prepare my self."

"Fine be me, we shall battle on Asgard."

Line break

25 mins later

"Percy are you ready."

"Good to go."

Thor, Loki, are you ready to go."

"Yes."

"Then let the battle begin."

I quick charge at Loki Knowing it will set off Thor if I injured him.

I brought riptide down while my hurting knife slashed a crossed his chest. I knew that Thor was running me. At the last second I drop both my weapons as my mace appeared in my hand. And in the same second I took a step back and sunning it at him. Hitting him stight in the chest, while it did little damage it put him on his ass. It gave me enough time to step back a couple of feet, and started to summon what I called the storm.

"Do you fear the storm sons of Odin?"

"We do not Fear you Percy.

"Wrong answer Son of Odin." I replied to answer as I summoned my trident and lighting staff which I fused together to form trident of the storm. I then increased the winds and the rain to the point of where you couldn't see two feet in front of you.

"Where are you Percy?"

"Here I am." I said as I let Thor see me. I brought my Trident down, Thor swung his hammer. He knocked my Trident out of my grip from the shrew force behind it. I quickly summon some skeletons to fight Loki cause he was trying to sneak up on me. I held me hand out as the staff of earth shot out of the ground into my hand and my fire mace in my other hand. I then quickly fused those together to make The Mace Staff of Earth and Fire. Thor and myself swung at the same time, it sounded like 18 battleships fire all guns at once. I quickly change to my Sword of Hell, Thor and my self got into a pastion, slash, dodge, block, jab, slash. I finally found an opening, but if I took it he had a chance to slam the hammer into my ribs.

I went for it, as soon as I moved the opening disappeared, I said a few choice words that would make a sailor blush. Thor took the opening faster then I could block it, to say it hurt would be the understatement of the millennial I flow sreight at Loki who then hit me in the same spot Thor did. He sent flying into a column, the column broke apart and land on top of me.

**AN: Cliffhanger, I'm evil, aren't I? What will happen to Percy? Why am I asking questions? I don't know why, I'm just insane. Who will come to Percy aid? What will Poseidon do? What will Zeus do? Why am I asking questions again, don't know. Stay tuned… I need reviews plz, also check out my other story's.**


End file.
